


[podfic] Unspoken

by Artemis1000, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, MayThe4th Treat, Podfic, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, set during the Original Trilogy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Their relationship is based on things that need not be voiced. As the years pass and the war rages on, deeds more than words tie them ever closer together.





	[podfic] Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528244) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Established Relationship, Relationship Study, Companionable Snark, Post-Canon, Feelings Realization, set during the Original Trilogy Era, MayThe4th Treat, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:10:45

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Unspoken_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0408.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
